dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Freezing Tundra of Hell
Freezing Tundra of Hell is the last stage of Hell. This is where the victim is placed in the middle of a frozen wasteland to freeze. Along with a huge machine that the Hell Guardian Enma uses to encase the victim in soul-laced ice crystals, which gets stronger if struggled against. If the victim is a resident of Other World, then the frozen body can be shattered (but later repaired). If the victim is of the living realm, then the ice would melt due to the living heat energy, and the victim would break free. You may RP here. Arko lands in The Freezing Tundra of Hell waiting for Ace and Loke. Ace lands as well shivering. "It's fr-fr-freezing fown here", Ace says as he charges his ki to warm up. Loke stood and stared at Ace, seming perfectly fine with the cold thanks to his demon blood. He looked and turned to Arko with a raised eyebrow "What are we doing here?" "This is where we will finish all our training", Arko says. "Training here will test your stamina in extreme conditions and situations". "Now your second test will test your stamina, so you two will stand on the opposite field from me and you ust walk toward me without stopping while I continually shoot ki blast at you", Arko says. "Passing this test will make you go forward into the strenght test". "I used to do this with dad all the time", Ace says. "This will be easy". Ace then starts walking toward Arko while Arko continually shoots ki blast at him. However Ace doesn't stop even when Arko shoots a energy blast at him. By the time Ace is to Arko his gi is ripped apart. "Your turn Loke", Ace says. "Alright then lets rock!" Loke would then begin walking at a average pace toward Arko while continues to fire ki blasts non stop. With the simplest movements, he slowly sways out of the way of every ki blast, no matter where it was coming at him from. He just barely swayed out of the way of the energy blast at nearly point blank range, making it to Arko and high-fiving Ace "Objective complete! Let do strength!" Loke asked, excited "Hehe, good young ones", Arko says holding out his palm. "Now for the strenght test", Arko says as he fires a energy blast at the side of a mountain causing a avalanche. "You must now stop the avalanche from burying you". "If you succeed, we move on to Super Saiyan training, if you fail mor than 70 tons of snow will bury you and possibly break the bones in your body", Arko says. "I'm up for it", Ace says. "Since I can't stop the avalanche with my ands, I'll do it another way", Ace says as he prepares himself. "KAAAAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEEE....HAAAAA.....MEEEEE.....HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!Ace yells as he fires a tremendous Kamehameha, stopping half of the avalanche. Loke seemed to stand there right infront of the avalanche with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Then, without warning, he went straight to his overlord transformation and brought his hands high into the air, only to slam them down and into the ground. The entire ground came under him and with that, it caused a barrier to completely surround the avalanche, stopping it completely with one shot. Powering down back to normal, he smiled and gave Ace and Arko a thumbs up "We stopped it!" "Good", Arko says. "Now to get on with the serious training", Arko says powering up to Super Saiyan 3. "I want you two to unleash your strongest transformation. "Simply because from here on out you must be the best". "Now power up". "No problem", Ace says powering up to Super Saiyan. "So what are we doing?", Ace ask. "You'll see", Arko says. "I can't unleash my super saiyan forms. But i guess i can use my other transformations" *Loke focused and went from Demon Trainee to Demon Commander, and then Demon Commander to Demon Lord, and finally Demon Lord to Overlord. When he was finished, he was clearly taller and more muscular then he had been before hand, almost like a well defined body builder. "Alright, this should be about my strongest transformation. What's next" His voice was a bit deeper, as well as sounding more demon like. "You two will now battle each other at the Devil's Castle", Arko says smiling and flying toward Devil's Castle. "Hmph, then I'm going to have to go all out", Ace says powering up throught his Ultra, Mega, and Giga Alien forms and flying toward Devil's Castle. "This should be fun." Loke Took off to devil castle, making his fist in as tight of a grip as he possibly could, having been ready to fight for a long time now, but knowing he'd have to control himself so he doesn't completely lose it. Snowboarding Lamp had, after around two days, found some sort of snowboard-alike object and used it as a snowboard as she used it to move down a mountain during an avalanche and once she reached the bottom she turned and grinded upon another rail, which was there for some reason, and then went up another mountain, she reached the top and jumped off the board and spun around several times and then landed as she catched the board and used flight on the board so it would work as a hoverboard as she continues to move through otherworld at intense speeds. In the distance, two white figures with orange outlines, emitting incredible Ki, we're clashing into each other; presumably fighting. It was Inu-Sen'nin and Reppes, both in Pure Soul. Suddenly, they stop and look at Lamp's direction. Inu-Sen'nin chuckles and says "We're training while she's having fun." Reppes says "I wonder if she really is an adult now." He smiles and chuckles. Lamp makes a very very strong turn and releases some sort of rainbow trail after her and then drives up on a ramp and flies into the air, she spins the board around and then lands, she jumped off the board in the air so the sharp part of it hit the snow and got stuck in it, she then looked around the place. The two Pure Soul users walk up to her. "Hello, Lamp-senpai. Do you recognise us?" Reppes says smiling. Lamp turned to them and looked at them for a few seconds and then said "Oh, Hi Reppes and Inu-Sen'nin." The snow around Reppes and Inu-Sen'nin swiftly melted, and reached literally rock-bottom. Oddly enough, the rocks were terraforming into a mountain, because of the life energy Pure Soul produces in exchange for absorbing natural energy when they sit still to transform into Pure Soul. However, none of the two had the giant orange fox-shaped ki auras around them. "Why are you glowing?" Lamp asks. Inu-Sen'nin smiles "I guess you weren't really focusing on us while we were fighting Kazuki, huh? Well, this is the Pure Soul transformation. It's just like Kazuki's and Reppes' Raging Soul, but it's made out of positive energy instead of negative energy. It's also more advanced." "Alright" Lamp says as she looks around a little bit more. Inu-Sen'nin sighs as mountains keep growing "Maybe we should lay down the natural energy." He reverts himself to base form; Reppes does the same. "Anyway, How are you two?" Lamp says. Reppes is still smiling, with his eyes closed "Good. I guess you're feeling the same." Inu-Sen'nin also says "I'm also feeling good." "Well, if it isn't a happy party down there. Having a feel-good convention?" Gianor sais as he slides down a pillar of ice. Lamp turns to gianor and says "Hi, Who are you might i ask?" "I'm someone you'd care never to anger" Gianor says in a cold voice approachin Inu-sennin "I didn't know you had a pet wolf reppes, does it do tricks?" "You don't look like a saiyan, considering almost everyone i have met looks like one, What's your name?" Lamp asks gianor. Inu-Sen'nin feels slightly offended. "Do I really look like a wolf? Sometimes I think people forget what humans look like in Other World." Gianor replies to lamp saying "I am an Ice-Jin, not a filthy saiyan." Gianor then looks at Inu-Sennin with cold eyes "You're not a wolf, you're a old man who has no more meaning in life, but to follow this 'ninja' like a yesman" "Huh, You have white skin, That's actually pretty cool seeing as most of the others i meet have different skin colors, At least we have something in common, we don't share skin colors with most others." Lamp says. "Hmph." Inu-Sen'nin grunts. Reppes says "I wasn't born on Planet Vegeta like Vegeta-sama and Kakarot-sama; so I have no affilations with you and your Planet Trade Organization, Ice-Jin." Inu-Sen'nin seemed angry, and wanted to sit in a lotus position to transform into Pure Soul and punch Gianor in the face, but he calmed down. "Do I care where you come from Reppes? I also don't care how you vision 'goku and vegeta' like gods." He then turns around "You saiyans are so quick to anger it's sickening, try to take anger management classes wanna-be ninja master" Reppes says "Shut up, reject." He was getting ready to sit and transform, but waits if Gianor reacts to it or not. "Says the reject. Hmph" Gianor says as he walks away. Me sits down into lotus position and gathers energy from the atmosphere, and transfroms Pure Soul. At lightning speed, he knocks Gianor on the ground, and constricts his hands behind his back. Lamp suddenly shouts "STOP FIGHTING!" She shouts with anger, she puts a palm on her head and calms down "There is no reason to fight.."Lamp also says. Inu-Sen'nin says "She's right, Reppes. We only over-reacted. Let him go." Reppes lets go of Gianor's hands, and stands up. "Fine." He reverts to base form. Lamp says "Next time, fight for a purpose and not because somone insulted you." She then looks a little bit into the moutains around them and suddenly she heard and felt a quake, an avalanche, caused by her screaming, she immediately runs away and grabs the board she got before and rides on it away as the avalanche approached them. Inu-Sen'nin sits into lotus position to gather natural energy and swiftly transform, and used his Ki Fox to stop the avalanche, he then reverts to base. "Oh my hero! Where did you get the courage to stop the avalanche like that!?!?!" Gianor says in a sarcastic tone "If you can't handle a few icy rocks, than you truly are a wanna-be." He then slowly walks away as he says "Cowards, nothing but cowards" "Can you just shut up already?" Says an intimidated Inu-Sen'nin. "Besides, did you even look at the size of that avalanche? It would be nearly impossible to just stop it with a single punch or ki blast; you'd have to resort to a barrage or a wide-range attack." Gianor stop and turns around "Think you can prove it little wolf man?" "I'd like to see you try." Inu-Sen'nin replies, shooting a giant energy wave at an ice mountain, causing a 200 meter avalanche. Lamp rides away from the newly caused avalanche as she just shouts "WHY AREN'T YOU FLEEING ALREADY!?" as she then rides even further away from them. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A voice from the top of the avalanche would shout out, causing the already growing avalanche to get even bigger. As the figure shot off from the smoke of the avalanche, anyone who knew his name could tell who and what it was. It was loke riding on the back of the avalance! He would ride right past what looked to be a arguing couple and their talking pet. "Reminds me of that Johnny Test show or whatever" He looked downward and noticed someone not to far from him about to be caught by a part of the avalance. His natural "protect almost everything at any givin time" instints would kick in, and he would use a small ki blast to make it to whoever it might be's location faster. Before Loke could make out that it was actually lamp, he quickly grapped her off her feet and used a energy wave to get far ahead of the avalance and down to even ground. Once he was sure he was clear of the avalance, he would throw her right into the snow, smiling and standing proud in a job well done* There! your after life is saved! Hahahahahahaha! *He still hadn;t noticed it was Lamp, and he stared up at the sky, proud of his first save of a supposed "Damsel in distress" Lamp was somewhat covered in snow considering the fact that she was thrown into the snow it cause a splash that made her covered in snow, she powers up pretty quickly and blows the snow off herself and then looks around and then finally shifts her eyes to loke and says "Hi." Loke was still living up the glory of saving someone, like a child after he got a new toy for christmas. He looked down at her with his eyes close, not seeming to fully recognize Lamps voice yet "Hello there. I know you must be in shock of being saved by someone as awesome as me. Please no auto----HOLY CRAP LAMP!?" His eyes shot open as he realized who's voice that was, and actually kinda remembered carrying lamp around when she was still a kind. He stared at her, completely speechless as he looked her up and down to see if this was real or not "Yes, It's me, So what?" Lamp says with a calm tone and looks around to see if any other avalanches are going to be caused or not. "What do you mean "So what"!? YOU LOOK OLDER NOW!" Loke would say, looking up to her and actually making hand motions to her womanly majin figure. He too checked to make sure no avalanches were starting, but didn't stay quiet or calm down. "When did THAT happen!?" Category:Locations Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Other World Category:Hell Category:Hell RP Areas